


刺青师

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 泷泽是在一个下雨天捡到客人的。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 2





	刺青师

泷泽是在一个下雨天捡到客人的。

他的店铺开在市内一条文化老街的街角，另一岔道通向这个城市最灯火通明的建筑物。意乱情迷的男男女女不会走岔路，只有少数嗅觉敏锐的同类循迹而来。

外室是他的工作间，一半摆了大大小小的作画工具，最常用到的是勾线笔，图案一般画在A5大小的纸上，随即转移到各式各样的皮肤上。

内室的面积大约是外边的两倍，装修时前来帮忙的邻居诧异地问他，为什么不要个大点的画室？再怎么样的客人，也不需要超过五十平方米的空间趴下。何况一个除此之外一切都空荡荡的房间，是有些骇人的。

泷泽说，空间大些明亮。他顿了顿又说，我很少画画，不需要那些东西的。

网上预定的工具送到，托着箱子寸步难行的送货小哥前前后后来了很多次，最后从后备箱深处掏出他的遮光窗帘。

先生，年轻的小哥大汗淋漓，很高兴为您服务，您应该少买点这样的布。

扣、扣、扣，极有节奏的敲门声，混在稀稀拉拉的雨声里，泷泽从案子上抬起头，隔了好一会，又听见，扣、扣、扣。他起身开了门，迎进来湿淋淋的客人，又关上大门。

客人几乎湿透了，黑衬衫紧紧地贴在身上，裹出姣好的腰线。西装裤底下却穿了双不伦不类的红球鞋，泷泽扫了几眼客人露出的半截脚踝，手上殷勤地倒了热水。

做生意的，总得让人舒坦，许多事情才好办起来了。

客人显然不止是避雨，接了茶杯捧在手里捂着，问泷泽，你们街上那家画廊呢？

倒了，倒了好几个月了。

那你这是做什么的？工具这么齐，总不会是刷漆的吧。

刺青，我这里是刺青店，泷泽拎了作画的凳子出来，又转进内室，请自便，可以多待会，这里也有伞，不用还。

客人跟着他转进内室，乌溜溜的眼珠子跟着转，流光溢彩，神态却从求庇佑处时小心翼翼变作一团冷漠，既然来了，那就刺一个吧。

他自上而下解了纽扣，脱了衬衫，潮湿的皮肤受冷微微颤抖，线条美好，泷泽取了挂在墙上的单子给他，问，要画什么？

随便，要大一点，阿鼻地狱，罗刹，天罡，骷髅，什么都可以，画满这里，客人比划了整个背部。

泷泽取下挂在耳朵上的铅笔，一单要画三次，打样，上色，补色。你的名字？

今井翼。

好名字，会飞吗？

不会。

随我画？

随你画。

客人趴在工作台上，从背沟到股沟弓起惊人的弧度。浸湿的西装裤已经换下，人也泡了一个热水澡，裹着浴巾趴在台子上。

他脸贴在冰凉的台子上，看泷泽从工具堆里找出一个小改锥，伸进块装的黑色颜料里搅拌，用在我身上的？

不，只是画个草稿，不会浸入皮肤。

打算画什么？

恶魔吧。

泷泽取了笔，按上客人微微凸起的蝴蝶骨，勾出一片羽毛的样子。他正靠站在台边，俯身来看，手肘顶在客人深陷的背沟。

笔尖缓慢地扫过皮肤，从蝴蝶骨一路向下，毛刷原地打转，按到底，拎起，再延伸下去。

畅通无阻地画到尾椎骨，客人终于开腔，带着皮肤发痒引出的笑意，低低地压在胸膛里，你这属于性骚扰。

就没见过这么配合的客人，泷泽答。

机器缜密地戳在皮肤上，所过之处皮肤泛着粉红色，伤口流出浅色的组织液，泷泽开了小灯，照在人皮肤上有些发烫。 

今井翼看起来比上次更加颓唐，闭着眼睛，只在很长时间里才发出闷哼。 

不知是不是错觉，泷泽觉得他比上回消瘦许多，原本饱满的背肌也消下去，变成薄薄的一层脂肪。 

他细细勾勒羽毛的纹路，画过羽根时加重力道，轻巧的线条加宽变深。 

今井翼蔫蔫地问，在画什么？ 

很疼吗？ 

不疼，痒。 

你体质不好，刚画的部分已经肿起来了，容易发炎，今天最多画四分之一。 

嗯……没事，你画。 

泷泽关了亮眼的小灯，室内登时陷入一片黑暗。今井翼察觉了，温热的指尖点过脊柱，被触碰的地方传来微弱的令人战栗的电流。 

黑暗中摸索的过程使感官变得敏锐异常，今井翼从台上几乎跌下来，被泷泽拢在怀里亲吻，舌头顶着舌头，牙齿撞着牙齿，毫无节制地汲取氧气，仿佛要将彼此揉在一起。 

他光脚踩在冰冷的地板上，承受住背后有力的撞击，股肉贪婪地吮住火热的根部。 

咕唧、咕唧。所有的感观汇集到一处，皱褶被反复撑开、捋平，深入内部的东西契合得一塌糊涂，叫他五脏六腑都愉悦得不能自已。 

温热的手掌覆上酸胀的腹部反复按压揉搓，意识混沌起来，四肢百骸都丢了魂，唯有与人连接在一处的部位摩挲得滚烫而温暖，这种时候，才有了生而为人活着的实感。 

爱是毫无保留的交付，一丝不挂的结合，爱是被需要和需要。 

在汹涌燃烧的至高点到来之前，心理上的愉悦先一步弥漫开来。 

做得脱力的人慢慢跪坐下来，除了轻微起伏的胸膛和略显急促的呼吸，一切都与方才没有什么区别。 

泷泽摸打火机点了烟，刚吸了两口，递给向他伸手的今井翼。两个人还光着，一时间无语，只有零星火光上下起伏，雾色的黑暗里烟圈渐渐散开。 

今井翼先有了动作，从跪坐起身，踩着冰凉的地板拉开了窗帘。大片阳光投射进来，将人的影子映成小墨团。 

纤长的身影被模糊了边缘，脖颈后的皮肤过水后透着健康的小麦色，他站在窗前咦了一声，一脸惊讶地问泷泽，你不肯拉开窗帘，是因为不会种地？ 

……对的，后院看起来太荒凉。 

前后来了四五六次，背上的图案将将完成绘型。 

今井翼脱了上衣背向镜中的自己，透过反转的镜面看见栩栩如生的黑色翅膀，带着黑夜惯有的乖张与邪恶，像一团火，烧掉他未说出口的戾气与愤怒。 

他开着车去了泷泽那里，罕见得碰上了别的客人。 

透过微敞的门，可以看见泷泽跪在椅子上，几乎是虔诚地捧着女人的乳房，内室的壁灯沿边亮起，既是为了避嫌，也教人浮想联翩。 

今井翼静静地立在门口，端详着泷泽一丝不苟地操作机器，试图找出一点绮丽的表情。 

他又静静地看了一会，将种籽堆到泷泽码得整整齐齐的颜料旁边，按过风衣的领口，转身大步迈向了冬夜。 

天气愈来愈冷，泷泽打开铺子的时间也越来越晚。 

最近他接了三四个大面积案子，半成品草稿贴了一墙，首先做完的设计，是贯穿整个肩膀与手臂的荆棘，带刺的玫瑰隐在交错缠绕的枝条后。 

提出这个样式的客人很娴静，笑起来有两颗虎牙一左一右互相映衬，交流之间她对泷泽谈起很快就到预定结婚的日子了。 

泷泽斟酌了一下，委婉地表示这样面积的图案不适合婚礼，过长的恢复期也会带来诸多不便。 

一头柔顺长发的女性拨弄了一下发尾，扯开一个有点勉强的笑容，没关系呢，婚礼的主角……已经不在了。 

泷泽震惊，连连道歉，对不起对不起，十分冒犯。 

被道歉的客人倒是放松神情重新笑起来，没关系……我原本是个ROCK GIRL呢，先生说要结婚，我才没更早来的，你看我的指甲，还是为了婚礼留的。 

扬起的女性的手细腻白皙，干净的指甲红润、有光泽，十个指腹都有薄茧，客人接着说，先生一直身体不好，我才下定了决心要结婚。现在也好，他走得不痛苦，我也会重新拿起我的吉他…… 

话说到一半，已经是断篇了，原本坐姿端正的少女掩面痛哭，肩膀颤动得像翩飞的蝴蝶。 

泷泽立在一旁，无话可安慰，最终又倒了一杯热水递给姑娘。 

他了然地想，没事的话，谁会这样有计划地往身上戳三千三百个伤口呢？ 

他想起今井翼，和他坐在黑暗里闪烁的眼睛，深得看不清。 

今井翼倒是递了两次要来的信号，很快又发邮件来说临时加班，取消。 

末了还要加一句解释，年末嘛，商业时间。 

再见面是立春。 

泷泽拉了一半卷闸，冷不防被人一掌拍在肩上，当即惊得一个肘击就要往后送，还没出手就被制住了，笑眯眯的今井翼向他问候，好久不见。 

他任命似地升起卷帘，按开地暖。 

差不多是他开店以来拖得最长的一单，仅剩的部分不过再次加深着色以长久保存。 

今井翼神态未变，眉眼之间透着强打的精神，泷泽一边恼他老放他鸽子，一边恼他来得这么晚，准备材料时关了机器，取了长针、手套和颜料。 

今井翼没见过这仗势，本来昏昏沉沉的趴在案子上，见泷泽提着根长棍气势汹汹地走进来，好像要跟他算清拖了个把月的费用，吓得一轱辘坐起来，脑袋撞上边沿的横杠，咣当一声清脆悦耳。 

待他看清那是手工刺青的工具，便死也不要继续上色了。 

泷泽不依，信誓旦旦地作证，手作着色更长久，更能保存。 

今井翼嗤了一声，揉着眼眶表示，谁要它留得久了，我还怕破碎的细胞到处跑呢。 

不留得久，你刺青做什么？泷泽反问。 

痛一痛，醒一醒。等等你要做甚…………拿着根凶器不要过来！ 

泷泽随手扔掉了工具，阴影自上而下拢住今井翼，一字一顿轻巧得像在说笑，我来帮你痛。 

显然，一个加班到十一点再驱车半小时送上门的弱鸡打不过他的刺青师，今井翼很快被压在地板上弄，被掐着腰往下坐时愤愤地想到，艸，难怪要开地暖。 

今井翼压在货真价实的凶器上，对着泷泽肩头就是一口。 

好牙口似要嵌进皮肤里，将劲道的肌肉来回滚动，用舌头拨弄，发出响亮的水声，埋在他身体里的东西也休息够了，精神起来，被遗忘的酸胀感重新撑起来。 

今井翼泄气，放开到口的好肉，呼吸稍显急促，带着不满地意味，……现在这种样子不是很不错嘛，平常总是冷着脸，好像被睡的人是你不是我似的。唔……你轻点。  
他努力坐起来一点环住泷泽，埋在温热的颈间，切实的皮肤相抵，让紧密相拥的部分连接更深，他一遍遍念着，タッキー，タッキー…… 

泷泽停下来，嗯？ 

那叠蜂鸟颜料，用完了吗？ 

托你的福，当然。 

那就好，不然太可惜了……他们都说你画得很好看。 

他们？也能这样看着你的背么？ 

不，你想什么呢……唔……タッキー……来吧。 

一夜无梦，醒来时人已离开。 

尾声 

一晃晚春，泷泽择了夏天的薄被子去晒螨虫的味道，走进后院便微微愣住。 

他极少拉开窗帘，偶尔一扫，也是随眼瞥见，眼前大片青草如一夜间凭空长出，绿得春意盎然，在这茂盛的不复荒凉的小花园里，他找到一株长得不同的独苗。 

独苗刚蹿了高，约莫是什么花的种籽混在今井翼捎来的那包里了，根茎不细，刚长出一个小花苞，花萼要比花苞更宽，将整个子房包住，在一片绿草地里也显得不突兀。 

他上网了查了，有人回帖说是向日葵。 

他想了很久很久，回过神来一拍脑门，拆掉了乐天上全五星好评的遮光窗帘，叠得方方正正丢进垃圾桶。 

现在他有一株向日葵了。 

END


End file.
